


Silly Little Boy

by gentlewhumping



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Spencer Reid, Crack Treated Seriously, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Oblivious Derek, POV Spencer Reid, Pet Names, Possibly Pre-Slash, Pre-Canon, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlewhumping/pseuds/gentlewhumping
Summary: Spencer was pretty sure part of his soul was exhaled through his nose.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 56





	Silly Little Boy

When Gideon offered Spencer an internship with the FBI BAU, he was giddy with excitement. He really admired Gideon, and was passionate about exploring that career path. He had a few boxes of things to bring in order to set up his desk, but otherwise was prepared for anything that lay ahead.

After Gideon finished giving him the grand tour (a man named Hotch accompanying them after introducing himself as the unit’s chief), Spencer went back outside to his car to grab his stuff. It was only three boxes, and he was pretty certain he could manage them all in one trip… At least he was, until he got to the steps leading up to the front doors.

“Hey there, need some help?” A voice came from a little ways away.

“Oh, hi, uh, I don’t think so…” Spencer replied, shifting the boxes so he could see who he was speaking to. “I’m Spencer.”

“Derek,” The man, Derek, greeted him in return, and once more drew attention to the boxes. “I really don’t mind lending a hand.”

“No, no, it’s okay. I can-” Spencer tripped over the very first step and the box on top went flying.

Somehow, Derek managed to catch it before it hit the ground or spilled open. He laughed openly before ruffling Spencer’s hair. “Don’t be such a silly little boy,” Derek said playfully, and relieved Spencer of a second box, leaving him with only one to manage.

Spencer felt his ears go hot and mouth go dry, eyes widening in surprise at his own sudden arousal that was undeniably directly linked to what had just come out of the man’s mouth. 

_what the fuck. what the fuck. im straight what-_

“Uh, Spencer?”  
He found himself unable to reply properly, just letting out a small ‘ _eep_ ’ sound before hurrying to enter the building and lead Derek to where he needed his things dropped off at. He kept his head ducked, knowing how pink his face likely was.

“Oh, so _you’re_ Dr. Reid,” Derek pieced together aloud as they came to a halt at his desk.

“Um, yeah, that’s me,” Spencer said, maybe a bit too quickly. “Three PhDs.” He most certainly did _not_ clarify that as a brag.

“Kinda thought ‘Dr. Reid’ would be some dude Gideon’s age, with education like that,” Derek said. “But instead here comes a pretty boy to lighten things up.” Derek’s eyes twinkled as he smiled brightly at his own light humor.

Spencer was pretty sure part of his soul was exhaled through his nose.

“Ah, Reid!” Spencer was spared from having to form words by a familiar voice. He turned to see Agent Jareau walking down the stairs quickly to meet him. “Hello, it’s Jareau, from the phone.”

She held out her hand and Spencer gave a small wave, completely ignoring said hand. “Nice to finally see you in person,” He said, a dry attempt at humor. They had spoken three times, but he had never seen her. She was very pretty, in a traditional sense; round eyes, petite frame, blonde hair brushing the middle of her back. Spencer would have been very attracted to her, if not for the muscular man with mischievous eyes leaning back on his desk with his arms crossed, eyeing Spencer not in an inappropriate way, simply paying him mind. It didn’t really matter though, because the gaze still had Spencer trying to not literally tug at his collar. It was doubly strange because he had never been attracted to another man in his life, yet this one had him fidgeting with only a few harmless words.

“Same to you. I see you’ve already met Agent Morgan, I’d be happy to introduce you to the others,” Jareau offered. Spencer hesitated. It was only a moment, but it was enough. “Actually, I’ll let you get situated first, okay?” She said, and Spencer was grateful for her intuitiveness. He’d much rather settle in a bit before running around remembering everyone’s names.

Derek didn’t leave as Spencer started organizing his desk. Instead, he asked Spencer about his schooling, why he wanted to join the bureau, and other trivia-like questions. Spencer in turn asked him how long he had been with the bureau, where he had gone to school at, what other jobs he had held previously.

His initial physical attraction unfurled into infatuation.

By the end of his first week, Spencer knew he had a full blown crush on the man.

By the end of his first month, he thought he might be in love.

**Author's Note:**

> based entirely on this reddit/tumblr post
> 
> thank u bonesofhoneycomb!!!  
> they are an amazing artist, check them out on tumblr!!!!!!!!
> 
> (here is url, i cant figure out ao3 to save my life :/)
> 
> https://64.media.tumblr.com/a2d0cd40282567dac064137818199199/007ca32b9898c9e4-b6/s500x750/ed9cd8220dd311bf69554b65bc26945fabd38819.jpg


End file.
